Remembering The Love
by kay-fitz
Summary: Bella is struggling with the loss of Charlie, when an unexpected visitor arrives, Bella's ex, Edward Cullen. Will they date again, like the big gap wasn't there, or will it be harder than expected?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction, don't hate, just read and review please. I don't own any of the characters it's pretty much all Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Come on, Bells." Renee called from downstairs, "we're going to be late." She knew we weren't going to be late, we're never late. I don't know why she was so eager to be early now. I mean, Charlie wasn't her husband anymore, he was her ex husband. I should want to be there more than Renee, he was my father, not my ex father. Maybe Renee still cared for him... No, she married Phil, she's happy with Phil. Maybe she's just doing it for me. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Yeah, mum. I'm almost finished." I called back to her.

I really didn't want to do this. Going to Charlie's funeral was going to be hard. I didn't know him all that much, I only just moved back in with him after stopping our short holiday visits, and now I have to come back to Phoenix to live with Phil and Renee. It's not a bad thing for me, but it sucks for them, now Phil has to travel alone. I don't have any other relatives I can live with.

I was living with Charlie for about two weeks when Charlie died, or got murdered. I guess it happens when you're the Chief of Police, right? No, maybe not. Charlie was Chief Swan in the small town of Forks, Washington. As a police man, you have to go into dangerous areas to stop the bad guys from doing more bad stuff and getting away. Charlie got called out to stop a robbery at a small deli, doesn't seem very important or dangerous, does it? But it was. There were three armed, crazy men holding up a small deli just outside the towns' borders. The police squad was planning ways to ambush them. They clearly didn't have much luck. So Charlie suggested calmly walking up to them un-armed and trying to talk them out of it, trying to tell them that if they gave up, they wouldn't be sent to jail for so long.

Well, Charlie, being as brave as he is, decided to go and talk to them, un-armed, not even wearing a bullet proof vest, and he was talking to the leader of this gang, wasn't a very smart idea on Charlie's behalf, but what can you do? Anyway, he was talking and trying to convince them to let the hostages go and give themselves up, when one of the gunmen on the police's side, shot at them. The gang didn't get hurt, unfortunately, but they got scared and started shooting at Charlie, without his bullet proof vest, he was very vulnerable in this situation.

I didn't really know all the details; because I wasn't there, but I heard about it on the news then I went down to the station and got the news from Charlie's team. When I got there, they were all mourning. It really was a dreadful sight, grown men, crying at the loss of _my_ father. But, can you blame them? Charlie was older than most of the men on his team, and he _was_ kind of like a father to them.

I was ready to go now. I started heading down the stairs, but being clumsy like me, I tripped. I didn't go head over heels, just a little stumble where I had to jump the last three steps and land on my backside in front of Phil and Renee. Renee sighed and Phil helped me up.

"I'm okay, really." I keep getting clumsier these days.

"Alright," Renee said in a very monotone voice. "Let's get going."

We all walked out to the car, Phil wasn't a rich man, and Renee wasn't a rich woman, so they didn't have a really cool, clean looking, shiny car. But, it wasn't a piece of crap either. Although, it did smell a little funky, maybe a lot funky.

The drive down to the church was slow. It seemed slow to me at least. The reality of this loss hasn't hit me completely yet. I'm just waiting for it to slam into me and for me to just break down about it. I may not though. I wasn't all that close to Charlie. I had only spent a few weeks with him each summer holidays for a few years. Then, I'd thrown so many tantrums, they finally ended. But, then Renee remarried. To Phil. Phil was a minor league baseball player so, he travelled around a lot. Renee stayed with me but it made her unhappy. So, I decided I'd leave and live with Charlie so she can travel with Phil.

Though, now that Charlie's not around anymore, I guess she has to stay with me. I told Renee that I'd be fine on my own, but she didn't believe me. She thought I'd be lonely. I'm a lot like Charlie that way though, I don't mind being alone.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? It's my first story, well, fanfiction and I don't know why I killed off Charlie, I just did. I like Charlie, so I feel pretty bad. LOL. Please Review. Give me some hints for the next chapter... I'm not completely sure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well, I got three reviews, that was okay. (: thanks guys. I guess this chapter is a weird twist, I don't know. You'll tell me what you think, wont you? Oh, and I called this 'Remembering The Love' because I had no idea what to call it, and I was watching TV and they said something about remembering love, and I just stole it. (:Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

At the burial we were talking about the great things about Charlie, and what we would miss most. It was my turn when suddenly, we heard a girl scream.

We all turned around to see who it was. There was a black van speeding away from the graveyard.

What had just happened? Was there a kidnapping happening right beneath our noses? It's a possibility, I guess, but who would honestly kidnap someone from a graveyard with a burial going on at the time?

Just then there was a cry of shock, and pain from one of Charlie's and Renee's old friends. Her child was missing.

Now everyone was alert. They called the police and tried to calm down Mr. and Mrs. Jones.

In all the worry about missing, little Hailey, we forgot about Charlie. Renee and I were the only ones still by his coffin, with Phil at Renee's side. Together we mourned, laid flowers on top of the coffin and said our final goodbyes, even Phil put in a couple good words.

Now it was time to go home. We wished our luck to the Jones' and left.

I could feel it coming now. The sudden impact of it all; I was going to break down at any moment now.

When we got home, I ran inside to my room and shut the door behind me. I didn't even make it to the bed, or the chair. I just collapsed on the floor. Too absorbed in my tears and cries of pain, I didn't really notice my phone ringing.

Was I just crying for the loss of Charlie? I was so angry; at the world, at the person who killed Charlie, at pretty much everything. I wanted to avenge my father. I didn't know what to do, or how I would do it. I just wanted to. Deep down inside I knew I shouldn't, somehow it would make things worse. But, at the moment I wasn't thinking about the consequences of what I wanted to do.

I really wanted to get up but I was in too much pain, too upset. I'd probably just breakdown anyway.

I was overcoming the crying now, not completely, but enough to notice that my phone was ringing again. An unknown number… I wonder who that could be.

I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked, sobbing still.

"Hello, er… Is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes. It is, _Bella_ Swan." I corrected, I hated Isabella; it sounded so formal.

"Hi, Bella. This is Edward Cullen. We were friends a while back… Do you remember me?"

I was shocked. I hadn't heard from Edward for years. We were friends. We were _more_ than friends. We dated for almost a year, but then he had to move to England to go to a boarding school. I didn't think a long distance relationship would work, they usually do on TV, but this is reality. It's a lot different.

Why did he suddenly call me now? How did he get my number? I'd changed it three times, or more.

"Bella?" I don't know what he was thinking at the moment, me not replying to him. I probably sounded stupid or something, mentally unstable. I don't know.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Uh… Yeah. I'm fine. Just surprised; I haven't heard from you for a while and now you decide to call, at an awful time." I was still sobbing, but not as much as before.

"What do you mean, 'at an awful time'?"

"Well, today is Charlie's funeral." I was sobbing again. He had to bring it up, didn't he?

"Oh no, Bella, what happened? Is Renee okay? Are you okay?"

"It's a touchy subject, Edward. Today isn't a great day to talk about it either." I was getting a little frustrated now. Clearly, it's a bad time… and yet he still wanted to poke around.

"I understand. Listen, Bella… where are you at the moment?"

"I'm at Renee's, why?" What? What was he on about?

"Okay, I'll see you in about ten minutes."

He hung up. Okay, this was weird. Was he back in town? Obviously, unless he could fly really fast now… that's ridiculous. Of course he's back in town. But, that still doesn't explain how he got my number.

I got up and looked in the mirror. Ugh. I was a mess. Mascara down my cheeks, my hair _was_ kind of in a neat bun when I'd left home a few hours ago. Now it was just a big clump. Maybe I should have a shower since Edward Cullen was coming to visit. Though, it's expected to look bad on the day of a funeral. Isn't it? Maybe not this bad… Oh well.

I decided to have a shower anyway. Just to help the time pass while I was waiting for Edward.

I was just about to pick up my journal and fill it in a bit when the doorbell rang. I wasn't that energetic so I slowly made my way downstairs.

I reached the front door and opened it slightly, to find Edward Cullen there. Dressed very sharply for an average day, like today… but still looking absolutely gorgeous like he used to. God, I missed him.

"Hello there." He smiled at me. I didn't have it in me to smile back, so I just nodded.

"Can I come in?"

"Um… Yeah. Sure."

I opened the door fully, and he walked in.

* * *

**I'll start writing chapter three as soon as I get a clue as to what to write. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, just two reviews last chapter, think we can get anymore? :D I got a bit lazy, I was writing this at 1 am. I couldn't get to sleep. ): Well, enjoy and review. :D

* * *

**

He hadn't changed much. Just grew a bit, I think. He still had his gorgeous, bronze hair; his eyes were as green and enchanting as ever. Clearly, I still had feelings for Edward Cullen.

"So… how's your life been since I left?" He asked me while we headed to the lounge to sit down.

"Well, Renee got married again." I wasn't in the mood to go into details with anything. I might do later, if he's still in town.

"Oh. Okay." He seemed disappointed I wasn't telling him much.

"Yeah, I'm not really in a good mood to be talking about my life right now."

"Fair enough," we were sitting on the couch, facing each other, legs crossed; just like we used to a few years back. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Um… I'm not sure. I'm just really upset at the moment." He moved slowly around to sit closer to me, and put his arm around my shoulder to comfort me.

"I understand. This time, I actually do understand." I looked at him, puzzled. Do people normally say that?

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled at my question, slightly inappropriate. "My mother, Esme, she passed away while I was in England." Now he wasn't chuckling, he had a very morose look.

"Oh, no. How? What happened? "

"Car accident," he turned his head to stare out the window. "Esme and Carlisle were driving out to go to dinner when the passenger side of the car was hit by a truck."

"That's terrible, was Carlisle alright? What about the truck driver? Was any one else injured?" I'm pretty sure I was babbling now.

"Carlisle's fine, the truck driver had a few broken ribs and a really bad hangover the next day."

What? "He was drunk?" I was shocked. Who would honestly drive a truck whilst they're drunk?

"Yep. When he got out of hospital he was escorted to prison, he was there for about three months, I think. He also got a hefty fine for driving under the influence."

"Good. I hate drunk drivers."

"So do I, and the rest of my family." He turned back around to face me now. "But we're not talking about my family now, we're talking about yours. How's Renee?"

"Why don't you go and ask her yourself? I think she's in the kitchen with Phil."

He stood up now. "Okay, _we_ will." He held out his hand as if for me to take it, I looked at him, puzzled. He expected me to get up? He chuckled again, took my hand and led me to the kitchen where Renee and Phil were sitting at the table.

We walked in on them while they were talking, I didn't catch anything, so I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Edward! It's so nice to see you. How long has it been?" Renee jumped up out of her chair and gave Edward a big hug, like she used to. She seemed to be coping with Charlie's loss well, much better than me I'll admit.

"Much too long, Renee." Edward was released from Renee's bear hug now.

"Phil, this is Edward, Bella's ex boyfriend." Renee introduced them. "And Edward, this is Phil, Bella's step dad and my husband."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Edward was always so formal whenever he spoke to my family.

"And you, Edward." Phil stood up to shake Edwards hand now.

"I was wondering if Bella and I could go for a walk, Renee." Edward always got his way with Renee. "We won't be long, I hope."

"Yeah, sure, just stay safe. Have fun." Renee and Phil smiled at us then sat back down at the table while Edward and I walked out to the front door.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, he led me outside, still holding my hand.

"No where special, just for a walk, to get some privacy." We headed down the end of my street.

"So, how long are you here for?" I asked him, hoping he'd stay quite long.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, I don't know if Carlisle still wants me to go back to England. I hope he doesn't. I miss being with you, way too much."

"I hope he doesn't, too. I have to admit, I missed being with you a lot as well."

Now we were sitting on one of the park benches.

"So, what's it like in England?" I asked him. "I've always wanted to go there."

"Well, it's not that bad. Though, it's hard to sometimes understand people with those British accents. And they drive on the left hand side of the road over there."

"Sounds nice," it didn't really. "Do you think you could ever live there, permanently?"

"Probably not, no." We both laughed at that.

It was so easy with Edward. It's like most of my troubles went away. But, when he left, I'd have to deal with it all anyway.

"I guess we should get back now, it's getting dark."

"Yeah, I guess." We stood up and headed back to Renee's.

We got to my front porch, and stopped there.

"Well, I should probably get home, Carlisle will be waiting."

"Yeah, I guess you should. But, can I ask you one question?"

"Of course, you can always ask me anything, Bella."

"How did you get my phone number? I changed it like, three times."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that question. Well, I asked Alice. She still goes to your school and she has pretty much every ones' number."

Oh, I hadn't thought about Alice. "Okay."

"Goodnight, Isabella." He leaned down slightly to kiss my forehead. That was nice. "I hope to see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Edward." I glared at him, and then smiled. I couldn't even really pretend to be mad at him, even when he called me _Isabella_.

He turned away, got in his car, and drove off. I stood there, on the porch, in the darkness, alone, watching him.

The front door opened then, it was Phil.

"Bella? What are you doing? Get inside, it's cold."

"Thanks Phil." I went inside, up to my bedroom and went to sleep.

That night, I dreamt about Edward Cullen.

* * *

**I figured I should end it there. Now I'm not sure how to start the next chapter? Help? Lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hii! Sorry sorry sorry! Sorry it took so long to upload this, I started it a while ago, then I got stuck, and then my laptop broke, and I couldn't be bothered using my computer, and then when I fixed my laptop, I didn't know what to write, I finished this about five minutes ago. It's not all that good, but I've just been busy. My boss needed me to work a lot during the holidays and I was also too tired to think of anything. I know I'm just coming up with excuses, but. Eh. Makes me feel better.

* * *

**

When I woke up, I was in an odd mood. I was happy. It was odd because we attended Charlie's funeral yesterday and I was still happy. I should still be upset. But, this sudden wave of happiness was most definitely brought on by Edward Cullen's unexpected visit.

I went downstairs after having a shower and made myself some toast. I was looking through the fridge for some orange juice when I found a note on the front of the door.

_Bella, I've gone out for a bit, won't be too long. Phil's at work, if you get lonely, call Edward. Love, Renee._

Okay. That's cool. I'll just tidy up a bit until she gets home. I don't need Edward to keep me company. I'm fine by myself.

I decided to clean the living room after I had my breakfast. I just started vacuuming when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I called out. There were many cords from the vacuum to climb over, but when I finally got over it, I made my way to the door.

"Hey Bella, is Renee home?" It was Billy Black, Charlie's old family friend, standing on our front porch with his son Jacob Black. It was odd seeing Billy standing, he's usually seen in his wheelchair.

"Hey Billy, Jacob, no, Renee isn't home at the moment, I don't know when she'll be home either."

"Oh, okay then. Well, we better get going anyway, just stopped by to see how you were after, well, you know." He seemed pretty awkward.

"Um… Billy?" I didn't know if this would sound rude to Billy, "where's your wheelchair?"

He chuckled at that, he seemed happy to be out of it. "Well, I got a letter from a hospital here in Phoenix, and they said that they had a new treatment for people in my condition, it was a trial that no hospital in the area has tried yet, and I was just ecstatic at the thought of getting out of that damned wheelchair, so Jacob and I came down here to get it done, we've been down for about two weeks when we got a call from Sam Uley and he told us the awful news, so we thought we'd come down for a visit."

"That's great! It's good to see you again, Billy, and Jacob, of course." Jacob blushed at that, as you do.

"It was great to see you, too, Bella."

"Take care, both of you."

"You too, Bella. Tell Renee we stopped by, wont you?"

"Will do." They walked back to their car now as I shut the door, and continued my vacuuming.

_Ring, ring._ Ugh! What is it now?

"Hello."

"Hey, Bella. It's me, Edward." Of course it was.

"Oh. Hey. What's up?"

"Not much. I was just calling to see if you wanted to have dinner at my place tonight, you know, to catch up with my family. Renee and Phil can come if they want."

"Um… Well, I'd love to, I don't know about Phil and Renee, but, I think it'd be cool."

"That's excellent, so… I'll pick you up at about 7." I could hear my favorite smile in his voice.

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye." He hung up. So, its lunch time, I still had about 7 hours.

Wasting time was a lot harder than it seemed. I'd done a bit of laundry, and then I started cleaning my room. I was going through some old stuff in boxes when I came across a photo of Charlie and me, he didn't like photos very much, but he still smiled in this one. Renee took this photo. It was when I was young, really young; baby young. We were at a park somewhere in Forks, all rugged up because of the weather.

I didn't realize I was crying until I tasted the salt water on my lip. I laughed at myself. It was so easy to get lost in emotions.

I continued cleaning and realized I smelt, pretty bad. I took a shower and when I got out, Renee was home.

"Hey sweetie," she called. "How was your day?"

"It was alright, Billy and Jacob popped in for a bit," I called back while walking down the stairs. "They were here because Billy was starting some treatment. Then Edward called, he invited us for dinner at their place. I'd like to go, but you and Phil don't have to if you don't want to."

"Aw. That was sweet of him, but I think I'll pass this time, I'm not feeling up to it." When she turned around to face me in the kitchen doorway, I noticed black patches beneath her eyes."

"Mum, you look really tired, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just not sleeping very well, Phil's starting to snore again." She didn't look very confident when she said that, must be the lighting, Renee hardly ever lies.

"Okay, well, call out if you need a hand with anything, I'll be in my room." I turned around and headed up the stairs when the doorbell rang. Edward was five minutes early.

"I got it!" Renee called from the kitchen.

"No mum, it's alright, I've already got it." I walked faster than usual down the stairs, then I saw Renee heading for the door, and I ran; we raced each other, laughing along the way. Wrestling each other for the door handle, then we both turned it to find Edward standing there, laughing at our immaturity.

I looked up at him and smiled, Renee looked between us, giggling still, and backed up a bit.

"Hey," he said, smiling at me.

"Uh, hey," I smiled back, though, I was already smiling. "You're early." I commented, jokingly.

"Five minutes? That's early?" It was nice for him to play along. "Are you coming too, Renee?" He asked, breaking our gaze.

"No, not tonight, I'm too tired. Maybe next time," she smiled at Edward, and then walked back into the kitchen. "You two have fun! Say 'hi' to your family for me, Edward!" She called from the kitchen.

"Will do," He called back. "Now," he looked back at me. "Let's go."

* * *

**Like I said, not that good. Hopefully it'll get better when I'm back at school. First day back tomorrow. Ugh!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heey guys! It's been so long! I am so sorry! I decided stopping this, because I just couldn't manage it. My boss loaded me with hours, and I had like, 14 assignments to do, but now those are all finished, and I only work a little bit now, so I asked _TwilightGirl1702_ for some tips on how to continue, and here we are. Well, yeah, read and review. Tell me how you think I should continue. ;D**

**

* * *

  
**

We got in the car, and because it was so cold, Edward put on the heater. He didn't look cold at all. It was freezing, but it didn't look as though he was affected at all.

He looked at me, and noticed me staring at him.

"What?" He asked, smiling his crooked smile.

"Nothing, it's just… Nothing," I giggled.

He laughed, and we drove the rest of the way in near-silence. The only time either of us spoke was to comment on the songs playing on the stereo. Even then, not much was said.

When we got to the Cullen's mansion, Edward walked over to my side of the door and helped me out. I was too busy admiring the view to pay any attention on the fact we were already at the door.

He turned to me and smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" I punched him jokingly in the arm, and he laughed and opened the door.

As expected, Alice was already there, bouncing with excitement.

"Bella!" she screamed, and jumped into me, giving me a hug. When she backed up, I looked behind her to see Jasper standing beside the stairs, smiling. I noticed that Carlisle wasn't there; he was probably up in his study. But, what shocked me more was not seeing Emmett barreling towards me, picking me up in one of his bone-crushing bear-hugs. Rosalie wasn't there either, glaring at me.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked Edward as we made our way into the kitchen.

"Um, well, they've gone away for a bit, another honeymoon. Well, that's what they said anyway. I think it's because they want to get as far away from anything that reminds them of Esme."

"Oh. Okay." I didn't ask how everyone else was coping.

In the kitchen, Alice was cooking dinner. I couldn't see what it was, but it smelt like Italian.

Jasper walked in then, looking at me and Edward. "I told Carlisle dinner's almost ready." He said, and then sat down opposite us.

"So, Bella," Edward began, "How are things?"

"Things are good. Yeah, I mean, they've been better. It hasn't been that long since, well, you know." I didn't know how else to continue.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I know you didn't know Charlie all that well, but, it's still got to hurt."

"Mhm."

"So," it was Jasper speaking this time, "How's Renee? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Renee's great. She's married again now, do you know Phil Dwyer? I think he mentioned you guys once, I'm not sure."

"Oh, well, I don't know. Probably." He laughed.

Alice had walked over to us, and sat in Jaspers lap. "I think tomorrow, I'm going to take a visit and see take you and Renee shopping. Don't complain either; I've missed your company on my lonely shopping trips. And Rosalie doesn't care much for my taste. She goes off and does her own thing." She pouted and I couldn't help but laugh.

Carlisle walked in then, and smiled at me. I could see the pain in his eyes, and there was just something off about him. I know I haven't seen him for so long, but he just looked different, like, he was wasting away without Esme.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to see you again," He hesitated, not sure which way to go. "I'm just grabbing a drink, I've got a lot of, um, work to do." He shot a quick glance at Edward and back to me. "I'll be down for dinner later."

"Okay. See you."

* * *

**So, how was it? If I confused you, I'm sorry! I tried reading it again and continuing and having it make sense, I did, I really did! Well, I tried my best. Thankyou! I'll be updating as soon as possible! Don't forget to review. ;D**


	6. Authors Note

**I'm just putting this in here to tell you guys a bit of news and what not.**

**Well, for starters, I may be able to update more, I may not. I have more free time, but I have to start organizing my work experience and I have mid year exams soon.**

**Well, in a few weeks, but anyways...**

**I also have a few parties to plan, so yeah.**

**I'll do my best to update, but I don't know how that will go.**

**Also, if you're wondering about why the Cullens live in Phoenix and whether Bella goes to school, here it is.**

**The Cullens live in Phoenix because, they just do. It was more convenient, and honestly, I didn't actually think about where they lived.**

**And Bella doesn't go to school, I don't know why, maybe she finished senior year, you can fill that part in yourself. But, I don't like writing about school or anything school related.**

**So, yes.**

**And if you're mad because I killed off Charlie and Esme, then I'm sorry.**

**I don't know why I did it.**

**And both of them! Within a few chapters! I know! I'm a terrible person.**

**I may be starting another fanfiction soon.**

**As soon as I do, I'll write about it in another A/N.**

**This one was inspired by a random train of thought. :)**

**Well, I think that's it.**

**If I forgot anything, I'll fix it up later somewhere else.**

**And yeah.**

**Peace. x**


	7. Chapter 6

Carlisle came back down half an hour later, when Alice had finished cooking dinner, and we all sat down and ate.

There wasn't really much to talk about, I had already heard all about Edwards schooling in London, and pretty much everything else that has gone on with the rest of the family, so we pretty much just ate in silence.

We went in the living room and looked through some old photos, after tea. It was fun, just sitting there, relaxed.

At about 10:30pm, Edward drove me home.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then," I said as we walked up to my doorstep.

"Yeah, I guess you will," he smiled my favourite smile. "I'll give you a call later on."

Just as I was about to open the door, he reached out and grabbed my arm. I turned around to look at him, he looked hesitant.

"What– "

I was cut off when he leaned in and kissed me.

I missed this so much, I certainly didn't hesitate.

When we broke apart, I looked up at him; he was looking at me adoringly.

"See you," I waved at him and walked inside.

"I'm home!" I called out.

"Okay, honey." Renee called back, from the top of the stairs. "We're about to go to bed, so keep it down."

"Okay, night, love you."

"You too," and she disappeared up the stairs.

I didn't really feel like doing much, so I went up stairs and listened to some music.

I was going through my CD's when I found an envelope. It was still sealed, and addressed to Charlie. It wasn't neat writing on the front, but it wasn't messy either.

I didn't know whether to open it or not. But, my curiosity got the better of me, and I opened it. When I did, I was attacked with a strong scent of lavender.

"Ugh. Stupid scented paper," I coughed.

I unfolded the letter and began reading it.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I hate living in an isolated town. I need activity in my life. I need to get out, and see people, see the sun, see skyscrapers. I'm not a small-town girl. It was a mistake me marrying you straight out of high school. I should have waited. I should have waited even longer before I considered having a child. Now, we've brought Isabella into this world. The world I never wanted, and I don't want her to have either. I know how much this will hurt you, and I'm sorry. I just can't live this way. When Isabella grows up, I'll tell her about you, and how if she wants to meet you, she can. But, for now, it's goodbye._

_From Renee_

I was frozen. I knew that Renee left Charlie, but I never knew why, frankly, I didn't want to know. At Charlie's house, he had photos of him and Renee, always smiling, either they're out to dinner, or sitting on a picnic blanket. Not one photo did Renee look upset.

I wonder how this letter got in my collection of CD's.

Renee was already asleep, so I couldn't ask her. I figured I could wait until morning. I was tired now anyway.

I set the letter aside on my bedside table, turned off my lamp and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Wooo! The last few chapters have been a bit short. I'll try and work on that. I hope this one's okay. How about you tell me in a review? Sounds like a genius plan, doesn't it? ;D Enjoy.

* * *

**

I was sitting on the side of a river. I didn't know where the river was. But, it was a beautiful river. There were gorgeous swans floating across the clear, sparkling water. There were kids playing with their kites, laughing, without a care in the world. The only thing that could make this picture perfect was to have Edward sitting next to me, holding my hand, looking out across this beautiful landscape with me.

As I turned my head, it was as though my dream came true, there he was, crooked smile and all. Edward was sitting next to me; holding my hand. He turned to me and smiled wider. Revealing his sparkly teeth, he leaned in to me, instead of kissing my lips, he kissed my neck. Though, it wasn't a kiss. Edward bit me. It stung. It hurt like hell!

I screamed. I kept screaming, until I was woken up by Renee shaking me.

"Bella! Are you okay?!" Worry was clear all across her face.

I was still breathing heavily. I instantly reached up to my neck. It felt normal, and there was nothing on my hand when I pulled it away.

It was just a dream.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine. Thanks." She still looked worried.

"Well, I have to go to work now, Phil ran out for some groceries, he'll be back later, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." I hated people worrying over me. "I'm absolutely fine. Go to work, you'll be late."

"Okay, well, have a good day." She walked out, and I was left there sitting on my bed.

I couldn't make any sense of that dream.

How could I even dream of anything like that? Edward wouldn't bite me. He couldn't hurt me at all.

I shook it off, got out of bed and went downstairs to have breakfast.

After breakfast I went upstairs to check my email. I turned my computer and sat on my bed to wait for the ancient thing to load. I looked on my bedside table and remembered the letter from last night. But it wasn't there.

I wondered where it could've gone. I looked under my bed, under the table and anywhere it could've fallen. Then I tried to think whether it was just my imagination. It wouldn't have been weird if it was my imagination, I dreamt that Edward had bitten me, who knows what else I can dream up?

Or maybe Renee took it when she came in this morning. Maybe she saw it and got worried. But why would she take it? It was already opened, so clearly I'd read it.

She wrote that letter to Charlie just after I was born. But, did she give it to him? She still had it. It couldn't have been in any of the CD's I took from Charlie's, one, because they're in the living room, and two, because he never would've listened to any of my music.

I guess I'll have to wait even longer to ask Renee, now. But, I went back to my computer and opened my email inbox. I didn't email many people, and not many people emailed me. When it loaded, I had seventeen new emails.

Big surprise. It's been three months and all I have is seventeen emails. I quickly scanned through them, looking for anything important. It just looked like I had, spam, junk emails, magazine subscriptions, nothing important.

I was about to clear out my whole email inbox when the phone rang. I quickly ran downstairs and grabbed the phone.

The caller ID was private. I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, is this the Dwyer residence?" The man on the other end of the phone sounded tired, and elderly.

"Yes, it is. What can I do for you?"

"Can I please speak to Renee Dwyer?"

"Renee isn't here at the moment; would you like me take a message?"

"Oh, no, it's okay. Thank you." He hung up.

Hm. Weird. I hung up the phone and went back upstairs to clear my inbox.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Reviewreviewreview. :) It probably seems all confusing right now, but it will all make sense, in due time. What'd you think of the dream? Do you think it means anything? Or is Bella going crazy? I've started the next chapter already, so it shouldn't take long to have it up. But, my exams are creeping closer and closer. It's like, everyday, they just get closer. Funny that. ;D Remember to review!!!**


End file.
